Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus using micro-light emitting diodes and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
A light emitting diode refers to an inorganic semiconductor device configured to emit light through recombination of electrons and holes, and has been used in various fields including displays, automobile lamps, general lighting, and the like. Since the light emitting diode has various advantages such as long lifespan, low power consumption, and rapid response, it is expected that a light emitting device using the light emitting diode will replace existing light sources.
Recently, smart TVs or monitors have realized colors using a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD) panel and tend to use light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light source for a backlight unit for color realization. In addition, a display apparatus is often manufactured using organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs). However, for a TFT-LCD, since one LED is used as a light source for many pixels, a light source of a backlight unit is always turned on. Accordingly, the TFT-LCD suffers from constant power consumption regardless of brightness on a displayed screen. In order to compensate for this problem, some display apparatuses are configured to divide a screen into several regions so as to allow control of brightness in these regions. However, since several to dozens of thousands of pixels are used as a unit for division of the screen, it is difficult to achieve accurate regulation of brightness while reducing power consumption. On the other hand, although an OLED has continuously reduced power consumption through development of technology, the OLED still has much higher power consumption than LEDs formed of inorganic semiconductors, and thus has low efficiency.
In addition, a PM drive type OLED can suffer from deterioration in response speed upon pulse amplitude modulation (PAM) of the OLED having large capacitance, and can suffer from deterioration in lifespan upon high current driving through pulse width modulation (PWM) for realizing a low duty ratio. Moreover, an AM driving type OLED requires connection of TFTs for each pixel, thereby causing increase in manufacturing costs and non-uniform brightness according to characteristics of TFTs.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.